


Smutember 2020 Morning After

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Morning After, Nudity, Romance, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: After an intense night, Steven needs to get Connie up for college.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> written for smutember 2020

The motel was filled with the musk of lovemaking when Steven awoke. After stretching, he turned to look at Connie fast asleep. After the fun last night, neither bothered to put on clothes before falling asleep. A naked Steven got up and entered the bathroom. He let out a low grunt as the pee flowed out of his tip into the toilet, flushing out the bits of cum still in his system. 

After flushing, Steven got into the shower. He began washing off the smell of spunk and sex that clung to him. He lifted his ball sack and made sure he got his taint. After getting out of the shower and drying off, he shaved off the stumble on his face and the hair surrounding his gem. Once that was done he polished it. 

Returning to the bedroom, he put on a pair of boxer shorts. Connie was still sound asleep. The bedstreet had since been knocked off the bed. Steven couldn’t help but admire her derriere. Connie was sleeping in a way that stuck her butt out. Dead skin decorated her thighs where she left a mix of their juices last night. 

Steven placed his hand on her butt and gave Connie a gentle shake. “Baby, wake up.”

“Steven, no let me sleep.” 

Steven shook her again, this time a little harder. “You told me last night to make sure you are up at 8, so you could prepare for the campus tour.” 

“Last night me was a stupid bitch. I’ll go naked, smell of sex.” 

“Hum, nope.” Steven picked up his girlfriend, carrying her over his shoulder. 

She squealed with laughter. “Steven, put me down.”

“I’ll will. In the tub.”

“And joined me?”

Steven laid her down in the bathtub.“Nope, you got college now. No time for morning booty. Plus I haven’t really recovered from last night.”


End file.
